


Overheard the young gods talking

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Clark hadn't been listening for Dick's voice--and he'll tell Bruce that, later, though Bruce won't listen to him and may laugh--but there are things he can't ignore, even from forty thousand feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/2779.html?thread=423899) (double penetration square), and for Pixie, who wanted this two years ago. Arguably the same universe as [No less than life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/787360).

"Oh, Clark!"

He hadn't been listening for Dick's voice--and he'll tell Bruce that, later, though Bruce won't listen to him and may laugh--but there are things he can't ignore, even from forty thousand feet.

His name sounds no sweeter when they're in the same room.

When he shifts his hips and Dick groans.

Bruce puts his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Slowly," he says, as if Clark is rushing.

They're all rushing, all of this, and he can hear their hearts pounding as quickly as they ever do in battle.

Bruce's fingers, three of them, are pressed tightly enough against Clark's penis that he has a vague and manic thought about fingerprints, but they're held there because they're inside Dick, impossibly and improbably and inescapably.

"No, it's--it's fine," Dick says, and he's grinning and flushed. The whole cave smells like sex to Clark; Bruce and Dick had been making love for some length of time, as they've been doing for months now, before Dick got his attention.

He'd been listening--he'll tell Bruce this, too--to make sure that Dick was all right. To save him, if necessary, from his overbearing, overprotective partner.

Not to hold his hips and feel his muscles shift, not to press inside him until he gasps and throws his head back on Clark's shoulder and bites his lip. Not to tease him until he says, "Now, it's, please."

Bruce kisses him. "You're sure."

"Yes." Dick laughs, sounding more like himself, even spread open to this incomprehensible degree. "I'll be fine."

Clark moves one hand to Dick's shoulder and kisses his neck. "Only fine?"

He makes a soft noise, not much like pain but not pleasure, as Bruce moves his fingers and pulls them away. "Maybe -- I -- Clark, just --"

Anything he needs--anything, to a degree that makes Clark wince to consider, even in the midst of this, means what the word says. "What?"

"Lie down."

It's easy, and Dick's weight on him is nothing at all and everything there is, sweaty and slick and all-encompassing. Bruce asks, "Are you sure?" again.

"You won't hurt me," Clark assures him, and he laughs, a dark sound that makes the shadows in the cave seem corporeal.

"I'm still sure," Dick says, and Bruce takes him at his word.

The human body isn't built for this kind of feat, and Clark can't let himself think of the training it must entail. Dick is breathing slow and deep, finding some sort of meditative space in the stretch. He has his legs around Bruce's hips, and when Bruce hesitates, he says, "Please. I know--I know, I should've had enough by now, but--"

Clark squeezes his shoulder and holds as still as he can. "Someone taught you to ask more of yourself with every passing day."

Bruce's voice, when he stills for a moment, shows the strain of his patience. "You don't need to push yourself any more," he says, and in that phrase is enough love that Clark is more ashamed than ever that he'd been listening in.

Except that then Dick laughs and rocks against them, and there's no space at all for shame. "I won't," he promises, "just don't, don't stop."

Later, Clark thinks through every second--the slide of Bruce's penis against his, the way Dick clenched and groaned, and the way it never felt as though it could last--but in the moment, he is lost in them, in the beauty and the need of this shared madness.

He's never let himself pay attention when Bruce came before, but now it is inescapable in every sense, and he wants it to last, to happen again immediately. When he strokes Dick, and the friction is enough to make him scream, that's better, a raw, human sound that satisfies instincts he rarely feeds. The echo of the scream triggers his own orgasm, and through it, he wills himself to stay still, not to clutch at the fragile bones of Bruce, who's kissing him, or Dick, who's still shaking.

It's some time before he can form a sentence, and by then they've helped each other up. "Thank you," Clark says, and feels awkward.

Dick stretches up and kisses him. "Thank you, really. It was--" he shifts from one foot to the other, moving gingerly "--amazing."

"You're welcome when you have a free moment," Bruce says, and that, as much as the kiss on Clark's cheek, lets him smile.

"I have to go," he says, and trusts them to attribute it to an unheard calamity.

There will be one, and he will avert it, as soon as he can stop himself from watching them kiss each other. 


End file.
